AmazingPurry
also known as Purry & Luke are a team competing in The Amazing Race: All-Stars. Profile See Fitz & Purry, Purry & David and Purry & Koror for Purry's older profiles, and Julia & Luke and Rebekah & Luke for Luke's. Purry * Age: 14 * Current Residence: '''Scotland, United Kingdom * '''Current occupation: '''Student * '''Previous season(s) and placement(s): '''Season 2, third. Season 3, 10th. Season 4, 2nd * '''Connection to your teammate: '''Buddies * '''What are you passionate about? * People would be surprised to learn: * Why do you want to run the Race again? 'To have fun! ^_^ Yes, I always want that 1st place >:D but TAR is really fun if you have the right partner ^-^ * '''Why do you think you were asked to return? '''The first time I played we got really far and the second time I was competly screwed over lmao. * '''Favorite place you visited on your previous season(s): '''Great Britain! * '''What countries would you most like to visit and why? ' * '''Biggest mistake you made in your previous season(s): '''Leaving Fitz at the last leg lmao, Cheating partner, semi - inactive partner. * '''Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: * Best thing about your teammate: 'He is fun to talk to! :3 * '''Worst thing about your teammate: ' * 'What will you do differently this time around? ' * '''Why do you think you and your teammate will win? '''We both got far with our partners, especially in TAR2! Hopefully we can work together well and get to the veeeerrryyyy end! ^_^ Luke * '''Age: 17 * Current Residence: Chicago, Illinois. * Current occupation: Student, ORG host, Actor, Singer, Web Designer in training. * Previous season(s) and placement(s): Season 2, fourth. Season 3, sixth. * Connection to your teammate: Good buddies. Met a while back through connections to my first partner. * What are you passionate about? Winning, friends, being accepted. * People would be surprised to learn: I'm very anti-social in real life. * Why do you want to run the Race again? Redemption. I can handle myself in a race with a good timeline, but my partners always drag me down and ruin everything for me. I want to play with an active partner. Someone who'll be there if I can't be, someone who'll actually answer questions and not force everything on me, and most of all: someone who will actually do goddamn roadblocks!!! * Why do you think you were asked to return? I proved in my past two seasons that I'm a loyal player who wants to work hard and go far, even so much as canceling plans just to run a leg. And every single time I get screwed over because of an inactive partner, making all my efforts completely meaningless. I think it's time the show sees how I can do with an active partner. * Favorite place you visited on your previous season(s): Vatican City. Beautiful place, and very important in the world. * What countries would you most like to visit and why? Australia, love the people and weather. Japan, love the cultures and products. United Kingdom, just because it's awesome. Greece, I love this country so much and it's history. I studied so much on Greece and know a lot about it. * Biggest mistake you made in your previous season(s): Both times: Picking the partner I did. * Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: Having to cope with my acting schedule for Oklahoma. If any of my partners had to be active, Purry would have to be the one. * Best thing about your teammate: Her sense of humor. * Worst thing about your teammate: Her lack of seriousness when it's needed. * What will you do differently this time around? Have an active partner. * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? We're both very good TAR players, and we both were big picks to win our last seasons, and only lost because we got screwed. If there's two of us now, no way that can happen again. All-Stars *Leg 1: 3rd ** 1st Flight. ** Island ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Purry ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 2: 8th ** 2nd Flight. ** Purry ** Flag ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 3: 6th ** 2nd Flight. ** Luke ** School in Mexico ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 4: 3rd ** 1st Flight. Starpass effect given by Tata & Ganda. ** - ** Luke ** Crafts → Cinema ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 5: 5th ** Draw The Lines ** Luke ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 6: 4th ** - ** Numbers ** Purry ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 7: 7th ** Purry ** Two Digits ** Did not use the U-Turn. ** Arrived 7th. 5th Team Eliminated. Trivia *Purry & Luke have named 2 Episodes of The Amazing Race: All-Stars. **That Shit Doesn't Work On Me **I Will Count This As A Victory Records All-Stars *First team to name an episode. The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race 5 Category:The Amazing Race 5 Teams Category:Teams Category:Hybrid Teams Category:International Teams Category:Female/Male Teams Category:7th (TAR)